Fire Emblem: Ike's Nightmare
by FoxRocks
Summary: Ike endures a most horrible dream one night. Only one person could give him the comfort he needs. First Ike/Elincia one-shot from me - please enjoy!


**Fire Emblem: Ike's Nightmare**

_Swoosh!_

The sound of a sword cutting through flesh caused Ike to spring up from his sleeping position, panicked. It was still very dark outside.

_What's happening?_

Then, screams. Utterly terrified, desperate screams. The screams of the Greil Mercenaries, the final noises they were able to let out…

"Titania? Soren?!" Ike called out, anxious for what would come next.

The two mercenaries had set up tents next to Ike's the previous night. Titania and Soren did not respond. Instead, Ike could hear mischievous, satisfied laughter. The laughs were low-pitched and threatening, as if it were demons laughing together…

"Go get the Crimean princess; I'm sure we can have more fun with her," one of the men commanded, chuckling afterward.

Ike's blue eyes lit up; Elincia! Who were these men?! What were they doing?!

Ike tried to run out of his tent, but for some reason, he couldn't move anywhere! When he tried to run out of the tent, it was as if he was running into a wall! Why couldn't he get out?! What was going on?!

Then, Ike could hear Elincia. Her cries of agony were venomous to Ike's ears; he was frustrated and helpless, stuck within this tent, doomed to listen to the painful sounds the princess was making. While Elincia wailed, the evil men laughed again. Ike truly didn't know which sound was more sickening to him…

"ELINCIA!" Ike yelled, pounding on his tent entrance, which was not moved.

Ike felt tears run down his cheeks, from the frustration and pain he was being put through. Ike soon knew it was too late; too late to save any of the Greil Mercenaries, or Elincia…

Eventually, the screams of the princess came to an abrupt end. No moment could have made Ike any worse off. The screams he endured symbolized his failure, and the end of all that mattered to him…

Suddenly, three guards entered Ike's tent, swords in hand. Two of them hung back, while one slowly approached Ike. The men were unshaved and burly, disgusting in their looks. They wore strange red armor and small helmets. All Ike could see in their eyes was a love for torture and killing…

"And you must be Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries," the man that had approached Ike mocked, kicking the blue-haired mercenary to the ground.

Even as he tried, Ike couldn't get up. He felt so much weaker and useless…

"Shame; I expected at least a little more from the leader," the sickening man continued, sending more brutal kicks at Ike's stomach.

"Well, before we kill you and take off, we wanted to give you a little present," he said, grinning viciously.

What came next left Ike speechless; the man threw a severed finger onto the ground in front of Ike. It wasn't long before Ike knew it was the small, feminine finger of Princess Elincia…

Ike kept trying to get up and attack the man, but it was no use; he was glued to the ground, forced to look at his greatest failure. He could feel more tears stain his cheeks, unable to contain the pain.

"You know, we all had a great time with the princess! Too bad it only happens once. We wanted to bring you back the head, but we thought it looked better on!" the man commented, throwing his head back to roar with malicious laughter.

The other two men joined him, and the demonic laughter continued to ring in Ike's ears. When would the pain stop…!

* * *

Ike jolted awake at last, in a cold sweat. He quickly turned his head in all directions to make sure it had only been a nightmare. It had all felt so real…

As soon as he recuperated (or at least enough to move again), Ike ran out of his tent to check on Elincia. He knew it had been a dream, but he still needed to know she was safe. Much to his relief, she had a candle lit up in her tent. As he turned to leave, she came running out of the tent.

"My lord Ike!" she exclaimed, finding the mercenary walking away.

Ike stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face the princess, who looked as concerned as he did.

"I heard you walking outside my tent; does something trouble you?" she asked him gently.

Ike sighed, returning her worried gaze. "I apologize for disturbing you, Princess."

Elincia walked over to Ike, putting a hand to his chest.

"Do not worry about that, my lord. Please, tell me what is wrong," Elincia asked him.

"It was just a horrific nightmare, Princess; I needed to make sure you were all right," Ike explained.

"It was about me?" Elincia asked, still worried.

"Yes… I don't want to tell you about the details though," Ike said to her. "The important thing is that you're safe…"

Elincia decided to leave the details alone. If Ike didn't want to tell them, he didn't have to. But she still felt sorry and concerned for him, and needed to make sure he was all right…

"My lord Ike, I understand if you do not wish to tell me, but I want you to feel better," Elincia said to him, hugging his muscular arm tightly.

"Princess… you are too kind to me," Ike stammered, but returned the affection by hugging Elincia.

Her body was so warm and comforting… The wonderful feeling took away all of Ike's anxiety, like magic. Ike forgot all about the nightmare, having Elincia alive and well beside him…

"It is nothing, my lord Ike," Elincia replied, hugging him back. "Would you… like to come to my tent for a while? It would bring me great pleasure…"

Ike's face lit up, and joy returned to his soul. He smiled at her offer, and nodded to show his interest.

"I would love that, Princess Elincia…" he answered, looking directly into her eyes.

Elincia returned his smile, in high spirits of Ike's agreement. He was so kindhearted to her; she truly appreciated his company. Ike and Elincia both had such deep feelings for each other, and now they had a moment to share it. With the battles and journeys they faced, it was such a rare occasion for them to have relaxing time. Since they were both awake, though, it was perfect for them to spend time with each other. They did not need to be alone anymore...

The mercenary and the princess left the dark outdoors to enter the warm tent, to enjoy the rest of the night together…

* * *

**A/N: Just a little drabble I conjured up in a mix of emotions XD I think's it's an ok story. Let me know what you think of it - thank you for reading!**


End file.
